amazing world of lemon!
by motherfriker79
Summary: hello! pm me two of any characters from amazing world of gumball and ill put them into a hardcore lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Amazing world of lemon chapter 1

Hello everyone this is amazing world of lemon pm me two of any characters from amazing world of gumball and ill put them into a nice good lemon


	2. richard x nicole

Amazing world of lemon! Chapter 1 request is from lexboss

Richard x Nicole romantic

Richard had just got finished cleaning the whole house and had token out the garbage Nicole had been surprised by Richard he even got a job as a news reporter and today nicole had a gift for him.

"oh Richard dear could you come up here" "ok honey im coming" as richard came through the door nicole patted the bed motioning for him to sit next to her "richard I noticed you've been working real hard for the past months and I decided I wanted to give you a gift" "what is it?" nicole slowly lifted her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing panties richard extremely hardened she begin to unzip his pants "no honey you don't have to" "oh but I must" nicole pulled down his underwear and his 8 inch dick plopped out

she grabbed his member she moved her hand up and down changing speeds from slow to fast he moaned in ecstasy. he jumped a little when nicole put it in her mouth she bobbed as much of the dick she could fit into her throat and with the rest that she couldn't fit she would use her free hand and move slowly up and down "oh honey im about to cum" richard said in-between moans as she heard this she started bobbing her head faster "OH NICOLE" he screamed as he shot his load into her mouth he looked down to see some was dripping out of her mouth she swallowed all of it and she took some of it that was dripping out of her mouth with her finger and licked it seductively "honey now its my turn" "wha-" but before she could finish her sentence richard shoved his tongue inside of her " OH MY GOD RICHARD LICK FASTER" he did as he was told he licked and sucked anything he could inside of nicole "OK NOW DO ME" richard lifted up his newly hard member and shoved it in and out of her slow and fast until they both came. They laid on the bed tired "I love you richard" "I love you to nicole" then they fell asleep to have dreams about them living happily ever after.


	3. gumball x richard

Amazing world of lemon chapter 2 request from rigbyisawesome

Gumball x richard

Gumball and Richard are in the living room watching tv the rest of the family was out getting food richard and gumball decided to stay home and all of a sudden a commercial went on for a new video game for 199$ dollars "dad I want that video game" "im sorry son" "but I really want it!" "im sorry but it's a no" "ill do anything!" then all of a sudden a idea came to richard nicole had not been in any sexual activities lately and richard has been getting horny lately "ok son ill buy it only if you do one thing" "what is it!" richard pulled down his pants and underwear and out plopped his dick "what do you want me to do with that?" "I want you to suck it" "why?" "because it feels good" "ok I guess" gumball got on his knees and shoved it in his mouth "move forward and backwards" gumball did as he was told and moved his head forward and backwards "keep doing that but faster" gumball started faster but put his hands on the part of richards dick that he could not fit in his mouth and kept moving his mouth back and fourth then richard took it out sat down "gumball pull down your pants and sit on it" gumball did as he told but richard could hardly fit it in the boy he grabbed gumballs sides and pushed him up and down as he screamed but richard just ignored him and kept on pushing in and out " STOP STOP IT!" but once again he ignored it soon gumball had got used to it and screaming turned to moaning and blushing " faster…harder" gumball could hardly make out but richard heard him and pumped him up and down up and down as hard and fast as he could until he came but as he was pulling gumball off him nicole darwin and anais wlked to see this terrifying scene.


	4. gumball x carrie

Amazing world of lemon! Chapter 3 requested from Boony832,the delhision, lone fighter and me!

Gumball x carrie (in this carrie is still a ghost but has legs

It was a wonderful day in the little town of Elmor a blue cat and a ghost were walking home together "hey carrie you want to come over today to watch a movie?" "sure what movie?" "Texas chainsaw massacre!" "I like it ill see you then" she said waving to me "ok see ya" gumball walked home after that "mom im home" "ok honey oh and just to let you know all of us are going to go get some food we will be back at about 7:00 don't have anyone over before we get back" "ok mom" 1 hour later knock knock gumball answered the door "hey carrie" "hi gumball" gumball grabbed the remote and pressed play he had already prepared it "so carrie not to be rude or anything how did you die?" "oh I killed myself it doesn't hurt to talk about it" "oh" the movie was over in what seems like a matter of minutes to them "so…..gumball do you still penny?" "nah we broke up she was just…..to perky and goody two shoes so yeah it just ended" "good that means I can do this" carrie said unzipping gumballs pants "carrie?! What are you doing!" "im having fun" she noticed a boner was starting to form in his underwear she pulled them down to reveal a 7 inch surprised "its big for your age" she licked it teasingly " AHH carrie….please stop" she just continued to tease him playing with it and every once and a while lick it until she got tired and put the head in her mouth "AHHH stop!" she licked around the head. She took it out "yummy you never told me you tasted so good" then she deep throated him bobbing her head up and down deep throating his throbbing member over and over again "oh carrie….faster suck harder!" he placed both his hands on her head grabbing a hold of her hair pushing her head up and down as fast as he could "im cuming!" gumball then shot his load into carries mouth she swallowed all of it " you taste great gumball but now I want my other lips to taste you" she then jumped on gumballs still hard dick "AHH" she then began to ride gumball "oh gumball…y-you feel s-s-so good" gumball grabbed hold of her by the hips and began to thrust in and out of her "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" " you like that don't you bitch?" he took out his dick and began slapping it at her pussy "YES I LOVE IT" he then shoved it back inside of her "scream my name bitch!" "GUMBALL!" they were both about cum "GUMBALL!" "CARRIE!" then they let there juices squirt everywhere they laid next to each other "hey gumball" "yeah?" "lets do this again sometime" "agree"

Thanks for reading! Please Review! Bad or good


	5. gumball x darwin

Amazing world of lemon! Chapter 5 Request is from a guest and me!

Gumball x darwin

Today was gumballs birthday and darwin had a surprise gift for him. "hey darwin where are we going?" "to our room so I can give you your birth day gift" "oh ok" when they got into the room darwin shut the door and threw gumball onto the bed "darwin! What are you doi-" but he was cut off by darwins lips meeting with his :im giving you your birthday present" darwin pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed gumballs hands to the bed "ok darwin you can stop now" darwin just ignored it and began to unzip gumballs pants "dude! What are you doing!?" but once again darwin ignored he pulled down gumballs pants all the way so see a tent in his underwear.

"so I see that your excited to see what your birthday present is" he pulled down gumballs underwear and started stroking his 6 inch "uhh..ahh Darwin s-stop!" he just continued to tease the blue cat changing speeds and licking it "darwin what are you doing!?" "im giving my master his birthday present" "master?" "yes I am your pet you bought me remember?" he said seductively he then shoved gumballs throbbing member into his mouth "AHHH darwin! P-please stop" he just kept on bobbing his head on gumballs dick swirling his tongue around the member deep throating him every once in a while.

"oh darwin…don't stop" gumball moaned out "im so close" darwin started bobbing his head as fast as he could not being able to wait to taste gumball "IM CUMING" gumball shot his load into darwin's mouth. darwin took gumball out of his mouth and swallowed all of it then licked the rest that was dripping out of his member. "ok are we done?" "nope" darwin jumped on gumballs member "AHHH" gumball got caught off guard as darwin started to jump up and down on his dick "darwin…your so…tight" they both moaned as darwin continued "and your so big" darwin started getting a little tired gumball noticed this and decided to help out he put his legs on the bed and began to thrust in and out of darwin "AHHH GUMBALL YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOU BLUE BASTARD" gumball smirked and continued to hump in and out of darwin's anus "you know it".

"im gonna cum soon are you ready bitch?" "YES NOW SHUT UP AND JUST FUCK ME!" gumball began to fuck faster and harder "AHHHHH" they both screamed in ecstasy as the came all over eachother. Darwin layed down next to gumball exhausted "did you like your birthday present?" "yes but its not over just yet" "what?" gumball spreaded his legs "fuck me" darwin got up surprised "ok but you asked for it" he took out a 8 inch dick "whoa….that's big I like it" he placed his dick at gumballs entrance and pushed in all the way "AHHHHHHHHHH WAY BIG" "should I stop?" "NO JUST FUCK ME!" darwin smiled and pumped in and out of gumball. He screamed and moaned at the same time while darwin grabbed a hold of gumballs hips "FUCK FASTER!" he shoved his dick in and out of gumball violently fast "im CUMING!" darwin yelled as they both came all over eachother once again.

They both cleaned eachother with their tongues then fell asleep next to eachother.

Well wasn't that great! Thanks to all who read please review bad or good!


	6. Gumball X Nicole X PennyCarrieTeri

Amazing world of lemon! Chapter 6 request is from lexboss and bigred

Gumball X Nicole X penny/carrie/teri

Today Nicole was going to teach Gumball about sex and not the bird and bees talk she was going to fuck him. No one was home besides Gumball and Nicole she walked upstairs to see if gumball was awake and sure enough he was awake playing video games. "gumball?" he turned his head towards his moms way "yeah mom?" "I would like to talk to you" "what about?" she sat next to him "sex" his cheeks suddenly turned red. "do you know anything about sex?" he shook his head no "well let me teach you" she reached for his pants "what?!" she unbuttoned them then unzipped them "what are you doing?! Mom?!" she ignored him and pulled off his underwear "mom?!" she once again ignored him and began to jerk him off "ugh…what are….you doing?" she teaseling rubbed her hand on the head of his penis "its about time you learn about sex" she started to jerk him off at a faster rate.

"does this feel good?" she started licking him slightly "y-yes" she licked some pre-cum that was on him his spine shivered at all of this pleasure. She decided enough teasing and she took him whole " AHHH!" she looked at him and smiled devilish and began to bob her head up and down. Gumball wanted payback while she was bobbing her head gumball slipped his hand under her skirt and began to rub her cilt. They both started moaning in ecstasy but it was better for gumball because with her moaning her bobbing became a vibrating sensation.

Nicole pulled herself off of gumball "now would you like to learn the good stuff ?" he nodded his head excited. She pulled off her panties and layed down with her legs spread. He smiled and entered her "OH GOD YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN YOUR FATHER!" she screamed out he continued to thrust in and out of her faster and faster with each hump "im going to cum!" "me to!" he began to thrust as hard and fast as he could reaching her g-spot each time. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both came all over each other and went into a deep sleep.

The next day

Gumball was walking through the hallway of his school there was no teachers around only the principle so he had a plan

To fuck every girl at school he sees. Glad he first saw penny and walked up to her. He already had his dick out but had it hidden. "hi gumball how ho-" but she was cut off by gumball grabbing her by her antlers and shoved his dick in her mouth. With her eyes wide she tried to pull away but he had a good grip on her "MHP DKDJM MUHHH" which gumball guessed was 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he chuckled to himself "Ive waited a long time to do this to you I never had the balls but yesterday I grew a pair" he continued to fuck penny in the mouth as she tried to push him away afraid he would see her blush. She decided to give in and began to lick and stroke him willing. He let go of her antlers and leaned back against a locker and let his eyes roll to the back of his head.

'she has a a-amazing tongue she began moaning so gumball looked down to see her fingering herself "oh let me get that for you" he stuck his fingers into her which made her jump and moan louder but to this only caused a certain ghost and paper to hear this and rush over " hey you o- da fuck?" Carrie blurted out both her and Teri are now witnessing gumball getting a blowjob as he fingered penny. "so gumball you finally manned up" carrie said teri was to shocked to say anything. Gumball just nodded to Carrie while smiling " mind if I take part?" once again he nodded. Carrie dropped her back pack and got next to Penny and began to lick away "this is so awesome" gumball one of the most girlish boys in the school was now getting head from a ghost and a peanut. "what the fuck are you doing?!" teri screamed out surprised everyone turned their heads her way "and why aren't you doing it with me?" she said seductively smiling gumball motioned for her to sit on his face. She gladly climbed on him and let him lick and suck away as he fingered the two girls below him that were kissing and sucking and licking every inch of his dick. They moaned and screamed in ecstasy gumball like always was having the most fun he has ever had he was getting a bj from his two favorite girls. Finally they all came over all over each other the girls hardly had anything on them mostly because they swallowed it but gumball he was fucking soaked in there juices but the girls gladly licked it off. Penny and Teri were the first ones to leave but before Carrie left gumball walked up to her "hey carrie" "yes?" "uhhh call me sometime ok?" he handed her a piece of paper that had his number on it with a heart next to it then he kissed her before he jogged off. She smiled and put it in her pocket before leaving.

This was a great chapter yes? Also im sorry bigred I know you wanted him to fuck all the girls at school but it was to much I am sorry but anyway thanks for reading!


	7. Gumball X Finn the Human?

Amazing world of lemon! Chapter 7 (crossover chap) request is from a guest (also no more requests until I finish the ones I have)

Gumball X Finn the human

Gumball and Finn had started adventuring after gumball had found the land of Ooo and jake had died. They went on many adventures together, killing monsters and finding new lands but on there trip to one land Gumball had found a box and on it it said wine. "Hey finn do you know what wine is?" he came over to him "no but I know it's a drink Jake and rainacorn have some one time" realizing that they didn't have to drink water any more excited them "score!" they both yelled before high fiveing each other then heading back home.

On there way they noticed Simon and marceline walking (yes I gave back his memory) together "hi guys" "hey Finn hey gumball" Simon and marceline replied "how are you guys?" "were ok what about you?" "good we found some type of drink called wine do you know what it is?" they both chuckled "yes we do but if you don't mind could we have a bottle?" "sure" gumball handed Simon a bottle as marceline blushed "thanks" he said as he took hold of marcelines hand and walked away "that was weird" "agree" right as they got there they opened up a bottle of wine and drank it down then another and another.

1 hr later

Gumball had been fake humping bmo he asked him to stop but he just continued to fake hump him meanwhile finn had been out side which he dug a hole in the ground then began to hump it over and over again then…im sorry I cant continue this im just cracking up X) but I will if 5 people want me to and once again sorry


End file.
